


Eyes Like Diamonds

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 never happened, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Background Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: A walk is more romantic when you have to huddle for warmth, right?
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 8





	Eyes Like Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [first snow](https://imgur.com/a/UmiOYfJ) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org).

It was pretty cold out, but they’d needed to get some space from everybody else for a bit. Jody’s house was crowded. This was all of them, plus Donna, plus Sam and Eileen and Dean and Cas. Besides, a romantic walk was only more romantic if you had to huddle for warmth a bit, right?

“This is a pretty neighborhood,” Kaia said. She looked at the lights decorating some of the houses. One place had gone all out with inflatable reindeer and everything. Her eyes reflected the bright and blinking colors. “I’m kind of surprised.”

“You’ll probably get to see the bunker before we go,” Claire said. “That’s probably more like what you expected.”

She tried to imagine a greenhouse plunked on top of the place. On the one hand, that would look weird and not like the place was abandoned. On the other hand, who even went out that way besides hunters?

Cas was still kind of a doofus.

“So, Sam and Eileen … are they not hunting anymore?”

“I think they’re doing more consulting,” Claire said. “They haven’t said anything, but I’m betting they’ve got a reason to stay out of the line of fire if they can.”

“A reason like the fact it’s a line of fire?” 

“Good point.”

It was the one thing they tended to argue about. Kaia wouldn’t let Claire hunt on her own, but she’d had enough of monsters in that other universe. Considering what little Claire had seen of it had been completely horrifying, she couldn’t exactly blame her. Claire kind of couldn’t just not deal with monsters when they popped up, though at least they were doing that less these days.

Kaia shivered. Claire wasn’t sure if that was because of the cold or because of the turn the conversation was taking. When she looked over at her to say something, though, she noticed it had started snowing.

“You have snowflakes on your eyelashes,” Claire said, tracing a gloved finger along Kaia’s cheekbone. “I didn’t even realize it was going to snow.”

“Guess it’s time to head back,” Kaia said. 

Neither of them moved. A few more flakes landed on Kaia’s hair, where they caught the lights from nearby houses and sparkled like her eyes.

“You look like a princess,” Claire breathed. “A fairy princess with stars in your hair and diamonds for eyes.”

“Stop.” Kaia looked down and ran a hand over her hair, swiping the snow away.

Claire lifted her chin with a gloved finger and kissed her. 

“Someday, I’ll get you to see how beautiful you are,” she whispered against Kaia’s lips.

Kaia laughed. “Come on. We should get back before this turns into something.”

As Claire let herself be led back toward Eileen and Sam’s house, she found herself replaying the weather reports she’d heard as they drove. Nobody had said anything about a white Christmas. Weather people could be wrong, but she had a sneaking suspicion it was just this town, or maybe even just this neighborhood, getting this little flurry.

She sent off a prayer of thanks to her sort-of-half-step-brother. Kaia deserved a pretty Christmas her first year back from that place, and she bet he thought so too. 

It was probably a trick of the lights and the snow that made that star look like it had winked in response.


End file.
